


A Future With Her

by Soffya



Series: Sakura Month 2018 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Sakura Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: All the time Sasuke was gone, Sakura was the light that guided him. He wanted to become a man worthy of her and her love.





	A Future With Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree. He was only a few kilometers from Konoha. He had been away for far too long and it was now time for him to get back. He had only one thing in mind, to meet Sakura again. This idea of being with her was stronger and stronger. He did not know how their reunion would go. Did she still think about him ? Would she be happy to see him again ? All the time he was gone, Sakura was the light that guided him. He wanted to become a man worthy of her and her love.

With Sakura, he could clearly see his future. They would get married and would have children. Sasuke smiled as he imagined his life with the woman he loved. He was sure of it, Sakura was his future.

Sasuke stopped. From where he was, he could see the entrance to the village. He went back on the way and finally arrived to Konoha. The village seemed familiar, but so different. Maybe because he himself was different now. He went first to give his report to Kakashi. Despite the Hokage's mask, Sasuke could see he was smiling.

'Sakura doesn't work today,' Kakashi said. 'She must be at her place.'

Sasuke did not answer, but Kakashi could see his impatience. He told him to leave and Sasuke heard him sigh, 'Love'. He left the building and went straight at Sakura's. He climbed the tree in front of her apartment. The window was open and he saw Sakura. She was sitting on her couch and was reading a book. He jumped on the balcony. Sakura felt his presence and she turned toward him.

'Sasuke-kun.'

First, Sakura looked at him in surprise, then a huge smile lighted up her face.

'I'm back.'

Sakura rose from the couch and came up to Sasuke. She raised her hand and stroked his cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. He took her in his arms and hugged her. They remained like this for a few minutes, savoring this moment. They moved slightly away and they kissed. Feeling Sakura's body pressed against his, Sasuke was finally happy. He was at home. The vision of his future with Sakura was now more and more clear and all this time spent away from her only confirmed what he felt. He loved her and he would spend his life with her.

_The end___


End file.
